Living Together
by Scotland-Princess-of-Dunbroch
Summary: Merida and Rapunzel need a place to stay while attending college. Hiccup, Merida's cousin, agrees to let them stay over at the apartment him and a friend are renting. The plan was going great until Merida and Jack met. Where will this lead them? Romance? Hatred? (Jarida and a little Hiccunzel. T just to be on the safe side.)
1. The Call

**Chapter 1: The Call**

"Where are we going to stay? We missed our deadline, all because we procrastinated so much!" exclaimed Rapunzel her nerves getting the better of her. She was a young brunnette of short hair, at the age of 18. She was with her friend, and both at the moment were trying to figure out how to solve a very big problem they were currently in. It would only get bigger if they didn't.

"I don't know...I don't know!" Merida exhaled throwing her hands up in annoyance. She didn't like being put in a position like the one she was in.

Merida was also an 18 year old girl, but unlike her friend, she wore a red mess of long curls that shot out in every direction. The clear dark blue color in her eyes contrasted with her hair, making it shine brighter than a flame. She had been trying to figure out where she and her friend were going to live when attending college, for the past few hours. To her deception, and her friend's, they had both missed the deadline to apply for a dorm. Now they were left wondering where they, two unemployed teenagers were going to live.

"We could call and check if anyone cancelled their application..?" Rapunzel suggested, but her tone was more of a hopeful question, as if Merida could give her a reply and it was final.

"I tried Punz...but they said we would have to wait about a month or two into the semester to know if anyone cancelled or didn't show up to get their dorm" Merida muttered in annoyance. How could she have let such an important date go by.? Her mother was going to kill her! Merida could already hear her mother shouting infinite variations of the word 'stupid' or 'dumb' at her, for having forgotten. This time she was to admit her mother was going to be right.

"What are we going to do then? If only we had just applied to the university where our other friends went, then maybe we would have had someone to live off while we found a place of our own. But seriously how did I let it sli-" Rapunzel didn't get to finish her sentence as Merida rose from her slumped over position on the kitchen chair, making a loud noise which startled Rapunzel.

"Ah ha! You are brilliant Punz! Yes you are. You just gave me the answer to our problem...and it is called Hiccup!" Merida declared as she stood up and began to pace back and forth in an excited manner around the kitchen, trying to remember the phone number of this young fellow.

"Hiccup…?" Rapunzel questioned. She thought Merida was referring to the little cough slash choke you have when you need to drink water, or need someone to scare you.

"Yes, my cousin Hiccup" Merida replied, but she just kept pacing back and forth, mumbling random numbers as she went about.

"Wait, Hiccup is a name? I thought it was that thing you...nevermind about that" Rapunzel shook her head and waved the thought away with her hand. "How is your cousin Hiccup going to help us?" She asked, staring curiously at the pacing Merida.

"Hiccup goes to Netherfield University. He is going to be a third year this upcoming year in which we enter. I heard him talking with my dad about how he, and a friend, were going to pitch in together to get an apartment because he didn't like how the dorms had a curfew, or something like that. I also remember him saying that it was going to be a two bedroom apartment. Maybe I could convince him to let us pitch in some money too and we can share a room" Merida explained.

"Oh that would be so great! What are you waiting for? Call him so that we can know already. Do you think he will? Does he get along good with you? Is he nice? Are you sure he will let you? I mean, because if not we have to keep looking" Rapunzel began to bombard Merida with questions. Merida had to raise her hand to silence her friend.

"I will call him, I am just trying to remember his phone number. He gave it to me last time he came because he changed his phone, but I don't remember if it ended on 45 or 54..." Merida mumbled.

Rapunzel didn't wait for Merida to figure it out. She reached for the house phone and handed it over to Merida.

"What?" Merida asked confused.

"Try both and see which one works" Rapunzel shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "I 'm sure you know how your cousin sounds on the phone right?"

Merida raised a brow at her friend as a smile, too, began to form on her lips. "Alright, and you guess right."

Merida took the phone and dialed the numbers she already knew and then added a 54 to the end, hoping that one was the one. It sounded more fluent with the other list of numbers, but she didn't think they were the right ones, and not just because they flowed it meant they were the right ones. Luckily for her they were the right ones.

"Hello?" Answered the all but too familiar voice of Merida's cousin.

"Hey Hiccup! It is Merida...and I wanted to ask you something…." she said, starting off really happily but finishing in somewhat of a mumble.

"It better not be to lie about that you are staying over at our h-"

"No no, those days are over. I am much better at lying to my mum now" Merida teased, but she had become better at hiding things from her mother. Like when her and Rapunzel would run off to an Archery tournament, or a painting contest, each supporting their friend. "What I actually wanted to ask was an actual favor, but a huge one...that I will probably have to owe you back on some day."

"And you sure this has nothing to do with lying to my aunt?" Hiccup questioned in a confused tone. She was making it sound like she had a very big scheme or needed him to be her ally for something.

"I am sure" Merida assured. She knew Hiccup, just as well as many others were afraid of her mother when she was angry, or disappointed.

"Ok, so what is it?"

"So...I remember you telling my dad last time of how you were going to get an apartment with a friend because of reasons, is that true?" Merida asked, taking it slowly even though she had a waving Rapunzel who urged her to ask the question already.

"Yeah..." Hiccup was confused as to where it was going.

"Well surprise surprise me and a friend are going the Netherfield University" she said, trying to smack Rapunzel hands away, which were pointing at the phone, but almost poked her.

"Cool" Hiccup said in all honesty.

"Ok so here comes the big favor slash question for you. It is very big though and I really hope you agree because if not I am going to get in really big trouble with my mum and-"

"I thought this had nothing to do with my aunt?" Hiccup inquired, and you could hear the raising of his brows in the question.

"Well it really doesn't it just includes me and Rapunzel, but if I don't fix it, it will involve my mum. Not the point Hiccup! Just tell me if yes or no' she stated and stayed silent.

Hiccup stayed silent on the other side of the line, waiting for the question or favor she still had not said. "So is there a question?" he asked after she took some time to continue.

"Yes! Just give me a sec! I am trying to figure out how to ask this..." Merida took a short breath and then quickly added in a very quick mumble, "Could me and Punz room with you guys?"

Now it was Hiccup's turn to stay silent while thinking up what to say. "Why?" Was all that slipped through his lips.

Merida sighed, "It is because Rapunzel and I forgot to send in the dorm's application on time and we were left without a dorm. If we don't get a dorm we will not be able to go to school. If we do not go to school my mum will kill me. if my mom kills me I won't be able to be the best archer" Merida continued to ramble until Hiccup interrupted her.

"It's fine with me if it is fine with my aunt. I am sure my friend won't mind sharing a room with me. The rooms are pretty big and enough space for two people" Hiccup replied, with a shrug that he knew Merida wouldn't be able to see.

Rapunzel smiled wide as she rose from her seat and did a small dance. Merida could have squealed or even shouted in relief, but it wasn't triumph yet.

"Thank you so much Hiccup. I'll call you back after I speak with my mum" she said and hung up.

"Why aren't you happy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because now I have to ask my mother. Do you think she will let us room with two other guys. Maybe she would be fine with Hiccup, but not his friend who we don't even know..." she mumbled.

Rapunzel knew it was true, but they had a chance and if she was there with Merida, she was sure they could convince Elinor.


	2. It'll Take Some Convincing

**Chapter Two: It'll Take Some Convincing**

It had been three painful hours waiting for Elinor to come home from having taken the boys to school, and having gone to get groceries among other pending things. Merida had paced back and forth in the kitchen for at least half an hour straight. After getting tired she took a seat next to a very calm expressionless Rapunzel, but on the inside she too was nervous for what Elinor would say. Merida had a bad habit of tapping the floor or shaking her leg when she was nervous. At the moment her leg was moving really fast, to the point that the table was moving. Rapunzel was about to say something but at that precise moment Elinor opened the front door and both of them were up on their feet in less than a second, like little kids who were getting called on after having done something bad.

"Oh you're here Rapunzel. It is good to see you" Elinor greeted with a smile as she put down the grocery bags on the floor.

"Good morning Mrs. Dunbroch. It's good to see you too" Rapunzel gave a slight bow of the head.

"Need me to put the things away?" Merida asked before Elinor could even turn to say anything to her.

Elinor knew her daughter far too well to know that she was up to something. Elinor decided to go along with her daughter and see how far she would go. "Only if you want to dear" she responded, eyeing Rapunzel for any signs of what was going on.

"Of course mum" Merida replied in a faked cheerful voice. The moment the last word slipped out of her mouth she knew Elinor would be able to tell it was fake.

"I'll help too Merida" Rapunzel added, giving Elinor a smile as she bent down to pick up two bags, containing cookies and other snacks.

Elinor would have enjoyed watching both the girl tear themselves apart to make it up to her for some reason, but she wanted to know why already. "Alright girls, spill" she spoke firmly, crossing her arms for emphasis.

Merida sighed, she hoped she could have put it off for just a bit longer, but her mother was far smarter than that. She was about to speak, but Rapunzel beat her to it.

"Okay I'll talk first. So it may be our fault that this happened, but we didn't really expect there to be a deadline because I don't remember them ever saying anything about it, but I mean the last few weeks of school were hectic and so I am not sure-"

"We missed the deadline to submit a form for a dorm" Merida interrupted. Rapunzel was only making her nervous with her rambling.

"So you girls were left without a dorm?" Elinor asked, just making sure she understood.

"Yes" both girl replied, nodding their heads in unison.

Elinor took a deep breath before replying. She could already tell how worried the girls were, so she decided to go easy on them, for once. "And what are you going to do then?"

Merida's head shot up to look at her mother. Elinor wasn't angry? Well that was a first. So far this was going better than expected, but it might not last.

"Um… well we figured out a solution, well Merida did" Rapunzel smiled hopefully.

"Yeah..."

"And what is it?" Elinor asked.

"Well.. you remember Hiccup right?" Elinor gave a slow nod. "Then you might also remember that he goes to Netherfield University. He is actually a junior in college, and I remember overhearing him tell dad that he was getting an apartment.. withafriend so I called him up and asked if me and Rapunzel could room with him. We would obviously help with the rent and stuff, and on the bright side we would be rooming with someone we know" Merida explained.

"What was that part after apartment?"

"Out of all I said, that is the only thing you got?" Merida huffed.

"No, it is the only thing I want clarified. There is a difference Merida" Elinor responded, waiting for her answer.

"I said with a friend. He is going to get an apartment with a friend," Merida answered, but then quickly added, "but he knows him since like high school. Hiccup totally knows him, they are really good friends."

"You want me to let you go and share an apartment with a man I don't- _you_ don't even know?" Elinor asked, her voice getting a bit higher in disbelief.

"Well..."

"Not a chance."

"But mum!"

"No Merida. I will not have my daughter sharing the same roof with some stranger" Elinor shook her head.

"Mum, I already called Hiccup and he said it was fine. Would you rather us go and find an apartment by ourselves? Do you know how expensive that would be?"

"You should have thought about that before you missed your deadline" Elinor wasn't going to budge.

Rapunzel just stared from the sidelines, looking from Merida to Elinor. After a few moments she decided to speak up.

"Mrs. Dunbroch, if I may?" Elinor nodded at Rapunzel. "As Merida said, if we go looking for an apartment ourselves it will too out of our budget, even after having a job. Apart from that, in order to make it manageable, we would probably have to share an apartment with other people too, then the rent would be divided between more people. In that case then it would be two strangers. In the case of Hiccup, Merida's cousin we have someone we know. It is just one person we don't know, but Hiccup does. how bad can he be if Hiccup is willing to room with him?"

"You put her up to this didn't you Merida?" Elinor sighed.

"No, but I am glad she is helping me out. You not allowing me is cutting her off from a chance at low rent."

"With you two girls ganging up on me I don't stand a chance, but I still don't feel comfortable you two sharing a place with a random buy. He may be your cousin's friend, who is a very responsible young man, but that would be the exact reason why he is trusting of his friend" Elinor insisted on her side.

"What if we go meet the guy, but use the excuse of checking out the apartment?" Rapunzel suggested.

Merida shook her head to stop her friend from finishing, but it was too late.

"Sounds like a good idea. I would also like to meet him, so I will god with both of you. If I like him then I will allow it, if not you can make up an excuse as to why you won't move in with them" Elinor spoke before Merida could even glare at Rapunzel.

Merida sighed, but didn't disagree. "Fine… I'll text Hiccup later, telling him we will go at the end of the week."

"No, we can go tomorrow. It is only a two hour drive, and tomorrow your father picks your brother's up so I can go. Is that good for you Rapunzel?" Elinor asked, now a smile softening her face.

"Mhmm" Rapunzel nodded.

Merida pulled out her cell phone. Seeing as she had called Hiccup before, now she knew his number for sure. She began to put in the number and type up the message of the visit. She made sure to let him know that her mother was going, and so specifically meet his friend, so he had to be there.

Hiccup replied within the minute, _Well at least it's a good start right?_

Merida groaned.

((Author's Note: It wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be, but on the bright side the first jarida encounter is coming up on the next chapter! Yay!~ ))


End file.
